legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Shiny Bag
Magic Shiny Bag item that is obtained from Dabas during the first meeting at Volcano Villude in the Japanese version of the game. It is activated in Lohan and effectively adds to inventory by making items available to transfer into the regular Inventory in most areas and outside of combat. Together with increased difficulty in the Japanese version of the game, it makes for a robust if time consuming game system in which the player can never get stuck as long as they can mine more items. The Magic Shiny Bag allows you to play the PocketStation mini-game. It is not in itself an inventory enhancement. Nor is it a reward for doing a service for MooGuru Dabas. In the mini-game "MooGuru Dabas", you play as Dabas and dig underground tunnels below his shop. The game has no real goal or a big reward. You just go through tunnels, find items and gold, and send them to Legend of Dragoon. Removal of the PocketStation feature put pressure on developers to balance Legend of Dragoon for its release in North America, in which region the PocketStation game was unavailable. For this ,and whatever other reasons, they decided to make Monsters drop more gold in the North American version. Presumably while they were deciding this they also decided to make enemies give more experience. The net effect is not as drastic as the numbers indicate, however, for a number of reasons. The tension between healing items and an already strained thirty-two slot inventory is the hardest hit. However, this is actually alleviated slightly, if tediously, by the Magic Bag itself. Although it cannot be accessed during battles, it can be accessed in between Item stores, adding "free" inventory items and effectively, free inventory spaces. Usage In the Japanese version of Legend of Dragoon, Magic Shiny Bag is given to the player when meeting Dabas, only when he is in Volcano Villude. Magic Shiny Bag plays a huge role in this mini-game with its teleportation powers. When you meet Dabas the second time, in Lohan, he demonstrates these powers to Dart (shown in the picture) by putting an item to one bag, and taking it out from the other. (It is also interesting to note that this item was called "Dabas' Bag" in the "Goods" screen but it changes to "Magic Shiny Bag" after said cutscene) All of this is the explanation for how Dart receives these items found in Dabas' basement from anywhere in Endiness. Dabas finds something in the tunnel, puts it into his bag, and Dart receives it from his bag. PocketStation The PocketStation was a device for the PlayStation that allows access to additional features in certain games. Unfortunately, the PocketStation was never released outside of Japan, however the NTSC/PAL versions of the game still has the mini-game on disc as a rom file called "DABAS.BIN" and if you have an import PocketStation, you can still play it. Gallery Description of Shiny Bag.png|The Magic Shiny Bag as it appears when cheat codes are used. Trivia *If a cheat device is used to obtain the item in the NTSC/PAL version, the description given in the Goods inventory would read "Dabas forced him. Seems useless, but kept as a memento." *There are around 70 other games that supports the PocketStation. Category:Inventory